A girl between the autopilot
by Autopilotkitty
Summary: A young girl named Christy gets in the Axiom followed by an evil robot, and Auto instantly save her and decide to take care of her and be like her paternal figure Enjoy it!


**Wall-e: A girl between the autopilot**

**A rainy night with strong thunders mowed the Axiom, the captain was completely asleep but he had cold, he was too sleepy for get his quilt so he shake in his own bed making cold noises and trying to get his quilt but the dream was too heavy, the autopilot reached the captain´s quilt and placed it in his body, the captain newly feel comfortable and sighed in dream, Auto went to the bridge before checking the immature captain and prepare his programing for tomorrow, after doing Auto go to sleep peacefully. At 3:30 AM of the midnight a young girl appeared in the bridge scared she hide under the computer then an evil robot followed her quickly with the intension to killed her, the robot raised his stun gun and was prepare to blast the young girl, the girl scream with all her forces but anybody heard her it was going to be her horrible end, the robot load his weapon with a regressive count for ten to one, and when the robot´s weapon count was in five the girl began to cry in fear, but the autopilot heard the girl in put himself in front of the huge robot switching his claw for his Taser and quickly point his Taser in the chest of the robot, and finally Auto shocked the robot causing his death instantly, when it fell down into the trashcan Auto switch his Taser to his normal front spoke, then he turned facing the girl who was crying a little bit, with his claw in front of him catch the girl hand helping her to stand up, the young girl was thanked for being save she looked to Auto in a flabbergasted looked**

**-"Hi! My name´s Christy and thank you for saving me" the young girl spoke him a little bit shy, while Auto came more closely to watch a little more the wound on her arm, he just go to seek a disinfectant and a bandage for Christy to cure her wound then he reached her arm carefully with of his spokes with another of his spokes pass the disinfectant in a cotton just a little to avoid hurt with the hard contact, when he passed the cotton with the disinfectant the young girl winced a little, so Auto quickly put the bandage to Christy with extremely care, then he put himself in front of the little girl and said to her softly:**

**- " you´re safe now, and greetings my name´s Auto, I´m the Axiom´s autopilot"**

**-"oh… thanks Auto!" Christy said with her cheeks red of shyness, she is a nice girl with a black curly hair with a yellow ribbon on it, she has a pink shirt with overall and blue tennis shoes, but she is extremely shy her personality is nice but anybody knows about her family because is seen that someone killed her family. Auto visibly saw Christy sneezing about the wetness in all her overall, he quickly go to seek a warm towel to her, when he get it he dry carefully Christy´s overall and fixed her black curly hair as she have, Christy bowed in a politely way to the autopilot **

**-"thanks Auto one more time for make me feel better." She said a little bit shy.**

**-" pleasure is mine." Auto replied to Christy, showing her not to fear because she´ll have a good caregiver that he will protect her in all circumstances and troubles that she may have he will be like her paternal figure. A few seconds later GO-4 appeared in the bridge with some top secret archives, Christy looked to the little GO-4 thinking in her mind that he Is really adorable, she threw away the juice that Auto gave to her a few minutes ago, she jump in front of GO-4 with a cute smile in her mouth**

**-"hi! My name´s Christy, what´s your name dwarf?" she exclaimed happily to GO-4**

**GO-4 gets freaked with the annoying scream of the girl he just get mad at her**

**-"hey, hey, hey what are you doing in my territory? I give you five seconds to leave the bridge now!" he screamed with all his forces causing the girl to intimidate and whimpered a little bit about the little robot mad at her, Christy just showed her tears coming down her cheeks in fact of offence, but Auto was in the place all the time listening the threats to the young girl, he gets angry and moved to GO-4 that was intimidating the young girl with a hard glare to GO-4**

**-"I said you to leave my territory NOW!" GO-4 again demanded with moderate power in his voice.**

**-" Mmmmm…. GO-4 she´s not leaving to any part, she´s staying right here" Auto reproached GO-4 **

**GO-4 frightened when he heard the autopilot´s anger words, he just turned to looked Auto shaking visibly –"Auto, sir sorry I… I didn´t know that this girl was like your human daughter… uh! I´m sorry sir" he replied to Auto showing him that he is really sorry with the bad behavior that he showed to the Christy, he apologized to Christy and she give to him a big cuddle, GO-4 accept the cuddle and returned to her, Auto now feels glad of GO-4´S actions. Later on the captain McCrea appeared in the Axiom´s bridge to find out what was going on with GO-4 and Auto, when he passed the elevator Auto and GO-4 make their obeisance to him. " good morning, captain" Auto said to him with politeness the captain stared at Auto with a no unsatisfactory look**

**-" why you was screaming? You scared me, I think that something was wrong with GO-4" captain McCrea said a little anger. –"sorry captain, he was intimidating Christy" Auto replied to him with more politeness. –"Christy? Who is Christy?" the captain answered to the autopilot, the autopilot go to bring Christy in front the captain who was shaking in shyness and with red cheeks, she just grab Auto´s claw hardly because she was scared about the bid fat captain, Auto rubbed her head gently and said to her –" it´s ok Christy, he is the captain from the Axiom, he is not going to hurt you" so Christy go closely to captain and bowed him politely**

**-" greetings captain, I´m Christy, nice to meet you!" she said to the captain in happily tone, the captain but a little shy.**

**-" greetings Christy, I´m captain McCrea, nice to meet you too!, and how you get here?" he asked her, Christy gets shy and again grab hardly Auto's claw and he again rubbed her head, and said to the captain –" I save her from an evil robot that was trying to killed her, but know is safety" with all the information for Christy the captain McCrea gets flabbergasted because he thought that what was the crazy that was trying to killed a really beautiful girl that is supposed to be 8 years old but her age is unknown too, the captain touched his chin thoughtful because one thing of Christy´s information still not understood if she was escaping from an evil robot alone and anybody of her family members were with her in all this circumstances about their daughter, he asked her**

**-" where are your family members?" Christy become sad about captain McCrea question, she sit on the bridge´s floor, she began to cry a little aloud and sobbing, the captain jump about the young girl crying he come to comfort the girl lowing his aero-chair to her size and when he was down in front of the girl he put his obese hand on her head and said to her in a soft tone**

**-"hey, what happen Christy? What are you crying?" the young girl said rubbing her green eyes and standing up to the size of captain McCrea: -" it is just that my family disappeared when I was a little girl, and all that I want is that my mommy and my daddy were with my all the time, that Is why I´m crying, captain" hearing that the captain become sad too, he thought that she would be safety with the uncaring and sometimes sentimental autopilot, so he ordered a little time alone with Auto and Auto agreed they go to the control panel behind the big computer to speak in secret.**

**-"Auto you can take care of Christy? McCrea ask to Auto in a confinable speech.**

**-" sure captain I´ll be her caregiver with no exception" the autopilot said clearly and with agreement to the ordered of his captain, because he really want to have a companion instead of GO-4 that he always is with the duty, although GO-4 is royal to him all the time that he ordered GO-4 what to do. Then the captain leave Christy with the protective Auto a few minutes ago, during that time Auto built an Autobed to Christy to make sure that she has a comfortable place to sleep and get some dolls to distract her when he is working or planning his duties, Auto vision was correct it was that one day he would be a caregiver for an orphan human, it is clear for the first time Auto feels that in the life are different ways of fun not only been a boring that that only thing that a boring like if working all the day without having a little time of fun just working and working is really boring, that is what Auto think about been a caregiver for Christy. In the middle of the day Auto was doing his everyday life duties and his young girl was calmly sited on the floor playing with her dolls peacefully and quiet without making absolute noise only whispering softly to her dolls, then she fall asleep with the peacefully ambient that is in all the Axiom´s bridge and snored a little bit aloud with comfortable sighs, Auto was pressing buttons quickly, but then he feel a strange sensation like paternal instincts it was a sensation that he never had felt in all his duties life it was really strange, Auto turned to where Christy was sleeping peacefully, he quickly hold Christy carefully and put her on her autobed and tucked her with a warmly quilt and when she feel the quilt she sighed in fact of easement, Auto sighed too in fact of cuteness and then he continue with his duties like always. At 2:30 of the evening Christy begin to open her eyes slowly then she yawn pulling out her laziness and switching it for a big cheerful energy she jump down the bed she stretched a little, then she looked to the working autopilot and said to him –" Auto…" just his name because she is too shy to speak clearly without hesitate, the autopilot turned to see the energetic girl**

**-" yes, what is it Christy?" Auto ask her to find out what is her requesting or what is wanting**

**-" can y-you p-play ww-with m-me?" she said to him with his hands in her back and shaking a little because of her shyness.**

**-" sure, what you want to play" the autopilot answered gently to her with the intentions to play with his little girl.**

**-" Hide and seek" the young girl said cheerfully without her normally shyness this time happily.**

**-" ok" Auto only said that shaking his head in fact of that game that is the young child´s favorite and kind of boring.**

**Christy decide that Auto is going to count, she quickly disappear in seconds, while Auto was beginning to count, he think that all of the children that he have to take care forced they love this, isn´t a especial game for playing just a peculiar way of gaming that isn´t interesting, and when Auto finished the count he quickly found Christy hidden through the garbage shut, the shy girl jump and hugged the autopilot who first was flabbergasted and then he wrapped his spokes on the young girl´s body and warmly hugged the young girl, and then the girl face to the autopilot red eye and said:**

**-" Auto… I love you" and then she release the autopilot and go to play with her dolly, but the autopilot gets amazed about the words that his young girl said him" I love you" he had never heard that words at him sincerely never, never in all his life NEVER, NEVER, but one thing was clear he like what his girl said to him it was so nice that he finally have a good friend, odiously a young girl but with that he was satisfied cause some little kids cry when they look the autopilot appearance is such as a horrible spider, and that makes Auto feel an immense sadness because he thought that time that anybody loves him that's why he´s a boring autopilot at all, that´s why he doesn´t enjoy the life like it is, he just is a offended autopilot, but today he feel like he have life and love, today Auto is completely happy, today is his day, his best day.**


End file.
